Foutu aéroport
by HappyIsBlue
Summary: Katsuki et Deku vont chercher Occhako à l'aéroport.


Yo !

 **Disclamer:** D'abord, montons une secte en l'honneur des fraises tagadas ! Ensuite, rappelons que les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété.

 **Prompt:**

Person A: Why are you picking her up from the airport again?

Person B: Because I have to.

Person A **:** *narrows eyes* No, you don't.

Person B: Also, it's her birthday today.

Person A: And? I don't care even if it's our Wedding Anniversary, she has her own two legs. Let her walk.

 **Résumé :** Katsuki et Deku se rendent à l'aéroport pour aller chercher Ochako, c'est son anniversaire et elle revient d'une mission à l'autre bout du pays.

* * *

 _L'aéroport de l'enfer_

Katsuki avait un air renfrogné, ces poings étaient serrés dans les poches de son jean gris, une grimace étirait son visage, ces muscles étaient tendus et ces yeux rouges brillaient d'une lueur folle à lier. On aurait dit une bombe sur le point d'exploser. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que son expression faisait peur même au plus vaillant de ces fans. Personne n'osait approcher le numéro 4 connu sous le nom de Ground Zero.  
Pourtant, certains auraient bien aimé approcher, en plus de Ground Zero, juste à côté de ce dernier en fait, se trouvaient le héros numéro 2. Bien plus sympathique et souriant, il était juste perdu dans les méandres de son téléphone en train d'envoyer des messages. Il s'agissait de Deku, le héros qui donne du courage.

« Asui et Shoto te passent le bonjour. » Dit alors Deku alors qu'il levait la tête vers Katsuki. « Pourquoi tu fais cette tête Kacchan ? »

Katsuki le fusilla du regard en regardant rapidement l'écran de l'aéroport qui indiquait les vols et surtout les arrivés. Le vol en provenance du nord du pays arrivait dans moins de dix minutes, et il espérait sincèrement qu'il n'y aurait pas de retard qu'il avait bien envie d'exploser quelques pilotes d'avions.

« Je pensais que tu serais heureux… » Il se corrigea. « Enfin moins bougon que d'habitude. »

\- « Ferme ta gueule Deku ! »

\- « Tu es nerveux ? » Interrogea Midoriya d'un air curieux.

Le regard dont lui assena Katsuki le dissuada de continuer son interrogatoire. Il l'avait rarement vu aussi en colère, enfin si, avant, quand ils étaient encore des lycéens. Depuis leur remise de diplôme, il était beaucoup plus calme, et par calme, disons qu'il ne voulait plus le tabasser et ne lui hurlait plus dessus à tout vas. Que serait Kacchan sans son langage coloré et son air bougon ?

« _Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois aller la chercher à l'aéroport déjà ?_ » Demanda Katsuki, la mâchoire serrée.

-« _Parce_ _que je le dois_. » Répondit Midoriya.

-« _Non, tu n'avais pas à le faire_. » Grogna Katsuki, avant de rouler des yeux.

C'était son boulot d'aller la chercher à l'aéroport à l'origine, pas celui de Deku.

« _En plus, c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui_. » Ajouta Deku en songeant au cadeau que Shoto et lui allaient lui offrir le lendemain à la soirée d'anniversaire.

-« _Et ?_ _Je m'en tape ! Et ça, même si c'était notre anniversaire de mariage. Elle a deux jambes, tu sais ! Elle peut marcher._ » Rétorqua Katsuki.

-« Jusqu'à votre appartement ? À l'autre bout de la ville ? À pieds ? » Demanda Izuku incrédule.

Katsuki ne lui répondit pas, l'avion venait d'atterrir. Il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi Deku était là à vrai dire. Il avait ignoré les messages de son épouse, si bien qu'elle avait dû se demander s'il allait bien venir la chercher à l'aéroport et qui de mieux que saint Deku pour venir la chercher ?

L'abruti s'était pointé chez lui, deux heures plus tôt alors qu'il se préparait à partir pour l'aéroport. Il avait été surpris avant de sourire bêtement et que Katsuki lui hurle dessus. Certes, il allait se disputer avec sa femme, mais il n'allait pas lui planter un lapin à l'aéroport. Il n'avait pas envie de lui donner une raison pour qu'elle lui hurle dessus.

« Pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés déjà ? » Demanda Izuku pour la quatrième fois.

-« Pas tes oignons. »

-« Tu sais, vous auriez mieux fait d'en parler, quand on se dispute avec Shoto… »

-« Ferme là ! » Gronda Katsuki. « Je ne veux rien savoir sur toi ou sur ta relation avec Double Face. »

Une voie annonça l'arrivée des passagers, Ochako était là, parmi les premiers, portant avec facilité sa lourde valise, indiquant qu'elle utilisait son alter. Elle avait un grand sourire joyeux qui s'agrandis quand elle vit Deku puis Katsuki. Elle leur fit signe de la main avant de s'approcher d'eux. Elle prit son meilleur ami dans ces bras sous le regard sombre de Katsuki.

« Tu as fini de bouder ? » Demanda-t-elle en signe de salutation.

-« T'as oublié de vider la litière de ton chat avant de partir ! » Gronda le blond.

Deku n'avait jamais compris la nature de la relation entre sa meilleure amie et son ami d'enfance. Mais au vu de la tête grave de Katsuki et de l'air amusé d'Ochako, la situation allait vite être réglé.

« Ne me dis pas que tu dormis à ton agence toute la semaine ? » Se moqua la brunette.

-« Je te l'ais dis, c'est ton putain de chat, tu t'en occupes, il était hors de question que je vives avec une odeur de pisse de chat dans le nez. » Grogna le héros en ignorant la question.

-« Ca t'aurait vraiment tué de le faire ? »

-« Peut-être pas physiquement, mais mon odorat serait mort, comment ton chat merdique peut puer autant ? »

-« Spica ne sent pas mauvais, c'est juste sa litière. » Défendit Ochako.

Deku savait que le couple se disputait souvent à propos du chat de la brune. Spica était le chat qu'elle avait adopté avant qu'ils emménagent ensemble deux ans plus tôt. Le félin était envahissant, il avait tendance à tout détruire et à être protecteur d'Ochako, il pensait que la cohabitation se passait mieux, mais il s'était fourré les doigts dans l'œil et il était sûr que la prochaine fois qu'il verrait Kirishima et Kaminari, ils lui raconteraient les plans farfelus de Katsuki pour se débarrasser de l'infâme félin.

« Je t'ai manqué ? » Finis alors par demander Occhako à son époux alors qu'il quittait l'aéroport.

-« Va te faire foutre, visage rond. »

-« C'est un oui. »

Deku appris le lendemain à la soirée d'anniversaire de son amie que tout était régler dans le couple, une fois que la brunette avait nettoyé les dégâts de son chat. Elle avait passé une excellente soirée avec son mari qui avait tout de même fait un gros effort en organisant une soirée romantique, ce qui était tout le contraire de Katsuki. À vrai dire, il considérait l'entraînement au combat comme un rencard.

Deku fut cependant heureux quand il vit Katsuki et Occhako rirent ensemble pendant la soirée. Il pensait qu'il ne verrait jamais Katsuki sourire quand il était entré à l'UA, mais c'était avant que la femme de sa vie s'impose à lui et qu'elle le force à devenir une meilleure personne.

* * *

Tschuss


End file.
